


kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

by wafflesofdoom



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesofdoom/pseuds/wafflesofdoom
Summary: “I just love you.” Robert admitted, kissing him again before he continued. “I love you, and I’m proud of it.”“I’m proud of ya and all.” Aaron replied, his smile wide. “Said it proud, you did.”“Couldn’t be prouder.” Robert said, the memory of Aaron demanding he go into the pub so clear in his mind. At the time, it had felt like the scariest thing in the world to do - now, it was well after midnight, he was hammered drunk, he’d abandoned his suit jacket somewhere hours ago, Cain Dingle had just bought him a pint, and he was snogging a man in front of most of the village, and it was the easiest thing he’d ever done.or, the wedding reception we didn't see.





	

Robert nestled his face in Aaron’s neck, holding him close while he cried. He had known Aaron’s breaking point was going to come, and it had been an emotional day anyway - it would be a lie to say he hadn’t been expecting it.

Pressing a kiss to the side of Aaron’s head, Robert held him close. “I love you, you know.” he murmured, his voice low. Music was blasting out of the open door of the Woolpack, some catchy pop song he vaguely recognised filling the night air. 

Aaron’s breath hitched, a sob stuck in his throat. He clung tightly to Robert’s arm as he replied. “I love you too.”

Robert’s heart never failed to skip a beat when Aaron said those three words. They always felt special, meaningful. Pulling back slightly, Robert cupped Aaron’s face in his hands, wiping away his tears gently.

“It’s going to be okay.”

“How do you know that?” Aaron asked, still tearful.

“We’re here, aren’t we?” Robert said, smiling softly. “Despite everything thats happened over the past couple of years, despite everything we’ve done to each other - we’re here, and we’re married. You and me, we can make it through anything.”

Aaron sniffed, a soft smile appearing on his face. “Anything?”

“Anything at all.” Robert reassured. “I meant it, it’ll pass, and in afew months, we’re going to be home, in our new house together, and this is all going to be a distant memory. Not the wedding, I hope - but whatever happens tomorrow.”

“Thank you.” Aaron rubbed roughly at his eyes, his smile a bit more sincere now. “I didn’t want to get upset on our wedding day.”

“I get it, it’s been a rollercoaster of a day.” Robert squeezed Aaron’s knee. “But all smiles for the rest of the night, okay? It’s the happiest day of our lives, remember?”  


“It is, you know. The happiest day of my life.” Aaron covered Robert’s hand with his own, squeezing their fingers together tightly. “I never needed a perfect ceremony, or a party. I just need you.”

“You’ve got me.” Robert said, leaning in to graze his lips against Aaron’s. “I promise you, you’ve got me.”

“I know. I believe ya.” Aaron kissed him properly, the embrace soft, and lingering. “Robert Sugden, my husband.”

“Even drank out of a welly to prove it to ya.” Robert smirked.

Aaron returned the grin. “I made sure that Adam filmed it,” he said. “I’m going to remind you of the fact you lowered yourself to be one of my lot every single day now.”

“S’not a bad thing, being one of your lot.” Robert admitted. “You take care of each other. In your own absolutely mental way, but ya mean well with all the madness.”

“They’ll look out for ya, when I’m inside. You’re one of us now.”

“No talking about tomorrow.” Robert shook his head. “I want to get drunk with my husband and embarrass the hell out of you.”

“I’m not dancing again.” 

Robert beamed. “We’ll see about that. You okay to go back inside? They’ll send out a search party soon, I don’t think your mum’s got enough pictures for Facebook just yet.”

Aaron laughed. “She’s going to be on the verge of tears the rest of the night.”

“She loves ya, it’s sweet.” Robert detangled himself from Aaron, getting to his feet, somewhat unsteady. He wasn't exactly sure how much ale had been in that welly, but it was enough to make him feel a bit sloshed.

He held out a hand for Aaron, grinning as his husband ( _god, did that sound good to say_ ) accepted it, tangling their fingers together. “C’mere,” Robert said, tugging Aaron close so he could kiss him again. 

It didn’t take much for them to deep the kiss, Robert sliding his tongue against Aaron’s lips, his husband happily responding. 

“Oi! You two, are we going to get to hear a speech or what?”

They broke apart to see Charity and Chas standing in the doorway, a soppy smile on Chas’ face. They were well and truly drunk now, all of them, Charity wobbling in her heels as she teased them.

“Well, Mr Sugden, are you ready to hear my very soppy speech or what?” Robert turned to look at Aaron, who’d brightened up considerably in the past few minutes. 

Aaron grimaced. “Is it going to be really soppy?”

“Oh, you’ve got no idea.” Robert confirmed. “And I’ve had enough alcohol to make me feel confident about saying it in front of your lot, so there’s no escape.”

Without waiting for Aaron to reply, Robert tugged him toward the pub, their drinks left forgotten on the table outside. Chas pressed a sloppy kiss to each of their cheeks as they passed, giving Aaron a fond smile.

Robert missed his mum a lot, but there was an ache in his chest tonight, underneath all the happiness, an ache that only seemed to get worse every time that Chas wrapped her arms around Aaron, telling her son just how much she loved him, how proud she was of him.

He wished he could have that.

“Right then,” Charity announced, clanging the bell loudly. “Robert Dingle’s about to give us a soppy speech.”

“I was born a Sugden and I’ll die a Sugden, Charity.” Robert rolled his eyes, steering Aaron into a chair, laughing as Adam slapped his hands down on his best mate’s shoulders, keeping him sitting down.

A hush had fallen over the pub, countless sets of eyes on him, waiting for his speech. Liv had even resurfaced, propped up against the bar with Belle’s arm around her, the blonde Dingle chatting happily to her.

“I would say I’m going to keep this short and sweet, but Aaron’s going to kill me no matter what, so I’m going to take my chance to be soppy.” Robert began, swallowing his nervous as he looked at Aaron, _his_ Aaron, his gorgeous, brilliant Aaron. 

“I don’t deserve you,” He directed at Aaron, honest. “I don’t. You are without a doubt the most utterly brilliant person I know, and I don’t deserve to get to love someone like you, and every day I wake up next to you, I’m just so unbelievably grateful that you chose me. That despite everything, you chose me - because Aaron, this past year, being with you properly, it’s been the best year of my life.”

Robert paused to take a breath. “I’ve loved you for longer than I ever let myself admit. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anyone, and loving you, it’s made me a better person, and I’m so grateful for that. Being with you makes me want to be a better person.”

Aaron’s eyes were glassy now, his cheeks flushed pink.

“I’ve let you down a lot, over the years - but today’s the first day of the rest of our lives, and I swear to you Aaron, I’m never going to let you down again. You’ve given me a family I’m so proud to be a part of, you, me and Liv.” Robert directed at the little blonde spitfire, Liv’s smile widening. “Liv, you’re as much a part of today as me and Aaron are. The two of yous mean the absolute world to me, and there’s no one I’d rather call my family. I love you to bits.”

Liv beamed. 

“Thank you for everything you did to make today happen, Liv.” Robert continued. “I know Aaron is so proud to call himself your brother, but I want to tell you that I’m proud too. I’m proud to be your big brother, and you’re stuck with me now, whether you like it or not.”

He looked at Aaron again, feeling his heart skip a beat. How cliche was that? 

Robert didn’t mind.

“Aaron Dingle, you’re the love of my life.” Robert said confidently, accepting the glass of champagne Victoria offered him. “Thank you, for everything you’ve done for me, and thank you for marrying me today. You’ve made me the happiest man in the world.”

“To Aaron,” he raised his glass, watching as Aaron’s smile widened as the pub chorused back Robert’s words, the pub full of people who loved Aaron more than anything in the world.

Aaron shrugged off Adam’s hands, moving to close the space between him and Robert, but Liv got there first, moving across the pub like a whirlwind, throwing her arms around Robert’s middle.

“You’re a twat,” she mumbled into the material of Robert’s suit jacket. “Love you too, I s’pose.”

Robert laughed, wrapping an arm around her tightly. “I meant it, Liv.” 

“Yeah, alright, don’t get too soppy.” Liv rolled her eyes, stepping back. Victoria clearly couldn’t hold herself back, gathering Liv into a tight hug. 

Robert smiled as he watched his own baby sister reassure Liv that they were sisters now, too, Liv pretending as though she didn’t care. He was so distracted by the two of them that he didn’t notice Aaron sliding his arms around his waist, looking at him with a look of pure adoration.

“Soppy git.” Aaron grinned. “You didn’t have to say all that, you know."

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” Robert replied, setting the glass of champagne down so he could hug Aaron back properly, his arms tight around his fiancé - no, his _husband_ , Aaron was his husband now. 

Aaron tilted his head slightly, Robert happily accepting the invitation to kiss him.

“Aaron, are we not getting a speech from you, eh?”

Robert raised an eyebrow at Zak, Aaron’s uncle standing with a wide grin on his face. 

Aaron flushed. “I - uh, I dunno.”

“You don’t have to.” Robert whispered, pressing his lips to the side of Aaron’s forehead. 

“I’m rubbish at this sort of thing.” Aaron admitted, glancing at Robert. “I never thought I’d get all this, and I’m just glad I have it with you, really. Even when ya drive me mad, you make me happy, so yeah. Thanks for marrying me, and all that.”

“A man of few words, Dingle, just like your uncle.” Charity said, rolling her eyes at Cain.

“You always say so much in so few words though.” Robert murmured, the music starting back again so their conversation felt a bit more private.

“What can I say?” Aaron grinned. “You bring out the worst in me.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oi! Yous two.”

Robert barely held in a groan as Victoria rounded on them, disturbing the minimal bit of peace they’d managed to find for themselves, holed up in a booth in the corner. Aaron’s hand was on his inner thigh, and he had those gorgeous let’s get out of here and go to bed eyes on, and all Robert wanted was _Aaron_.

“Yeah?” Aaron flashed Victoria a bright smile.

“I didn’t go to all that trouble making you a cake so you could ignore it!” Victoria exclaimed, hands on hips. “Even went to the bother of making two little scrappers for the top.”

“We’d better cut that cake then, haven’t we?” Aaron nudged, pushing at Robert’s side.

“I’m so happy for you two.” Victoria blurted. “You’re my big brother, Rob, and I only ever wanted to see you happy.”

Robert glanced over at Aaron, who’d long since abandoned his suit jacket, his tie askew. “I am, I’m happy.”

“We both are.” Aaron replied, that adoring look back on his face. “And thank you, Vic, for the cake. You really pulled it out of the bag, you.”

“Anything for my favourite boys.” Victoria beamed, leading the way to the cake, Robert and Aaron following her, hand in hand. 

“Wait, wait - let me get my camera!” Chas called out, stumbling slightly as she barrelled for the bar, her bright yellow phone sitting on top of a bunch of hideous Christmas decorations.

“Mum, you’d swear you’d never been to a wedding before!” Aaron rolled his eyes. 

“You’re my only boy.” Chas rolled her eyes. “Let me do my embarrassing mum bit for one night, eh?”

Robert laughed at Aaron’s face, holding out the knife to him. “Shall we do the honours then?” he asked, Aaron nodding before covering one of Robert’s hands with his own, holding the knife to the cake.

Victoria really had come through for them, baking them a massive cake on such short notice. Chocolate, Robert noted as the knife sliced through the pristine white icing, Aaron’s favourite.

Robert was distracted by the two cake toppers when he felt a piece of cake smash against his face, Aaron grinning cheekily at him. “Oh, we’re doing that, are we?” he smirked, reaching for a glob of cake, smashing it against Aaron’s mouth.

He looked ridiculous, chocolate cake hanging off his grin, his blue eyes bright, and Robert just wanted to snog the face off him.

So he did.

Aaron tasted like chocolate when Robert leaned in, closing the gap between them. He could care less about who was watching as he kissed Aaron deeply, his chest heaving as they broke apart.

“Great cake, Vic.” Robert said breathlessly, flashing his sister a smile.

“Mm, that’s well nice, Vic.” Aaron agreed, looping an arm around Robert’s waist as he reached for a proper slice, happily stuffing his face with the chocolatey goo. 

“Save some for the rest of us, eh!” Liv bustled in, thrusting a plate at Victoria. “I get the biggest slice, seeing as I did all the hard work.”

Robert laughed. “You heard her, Vic. Our dear leader Liv deserves the biggest slice.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

So _maybe_ he was drunk.

_Maybe_ Robert was drunk, and he was happy, and he wanted to kiss his husband every time he saw his gorgeous face. 

What was so wrong about that?

Robert happily ignored the wolf-whistles coming from Cain’s direction as he captured Aaron’s lips in another kiss, his husband tasting like beer, and chocolate cake, and the rest of his life.

“You’re smashed.” Aaron snorted, that familiar pink flush in his cheeks that made sure Robert knew that he was equally as tipsy, the countless pints that had been thrust at him by various Dingle’s taking hold.

“I just love you.” Robert admitted, kissing him again before he continued. “I love you, and I’m proud of it.”

“I’m proud of ya and all.” Aaron replied, his smile wide. “Said it proud, you did.”

“Couldn’t be prouder.” Robert said, the memory of Aaron demanding he go into the pub so clear in his mind. At the time, it had felt like the scariest thing in the world to do - now, it was well after midnight, he was hammered drunk, he’d abandoned his suit jacket somewhere hours ago, Cain Dingle had just bought him a pint, and he was snogging a man in front of most of the village, and it was the easiest thing he’d ever done.

He was proud of himself.

Robert was proud of himself, and he was proud that he got to love Aaron. 

“If you'd like,” Diane bustled in, a bright smile on her face. “You can have a room at the B&B. It’s quiet, and I know your auntie Val would never forgive me if I didn’t at least offer you the honeymoon suite.”

Robert glanced at Aaron, reading his expression easily. “Thanks, Diane - but with everything that’s happening tomorrow, I think we’d like to stay at home tonight.”

Diane nodded. “Of course, love. Now we’ve not got a welly, Aaron, but I’d like to welcome you to the Sugden family. You’re as much one of us as Robert is a Dingle now, and if you ever need anything - well, you both know where I am.”

“Thanks.” Aaron said sincerely. 

“I don’t tell you this enough Robert, but I do love you.” Diane pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m sure Andy would love to be here.”

Robert nodded, not trusting himself to say much more.

“Ya alright?” Aaron nudged, his face only inches from Robert’s.  


“I’m fine.” Robert replied, completely honest. “I don’t know, I feel like I’ve got a real family now, with your lot. Even if they are all absolutely mental.”

Aaron laughed. “They’ll be calling you our Robert in no time and getting you involved in all their mad schemes.”

Robert smiled. That didn’t sound so bad, actually. 

It would be nice to feel like he belonged somewhere. 

“I know it’s your wedding day and all, Robert, but you’re keeping my son all to yourself.” Chas interrupted, making grabby hands at Aaron. 

“Mum, you’re -“ Aaron began to whine, Chas unsteady on her feet.

“Ah-ah!” Chas shook her head, planting a sloppy, lipstick stained kiss on Aaron’s cheek. “You’re my boy, and I love you so much. All I want is for you to be happy, it’s all I want.”

“You know I am.” Aaron voice was soft.

“I know.” Chas said, her eyes welling with tears. “You’ll take care of my son, won’t you?” she directed at Robert, her look so open, so sincere, it took Robert by surprise.

“Always.” Robert promised, trying to ignore the warm feeling that spread through his body as Chas beamed, pulling him close so she could plant a messy kiss on his cheek too, hugging them both close to her.

“I didn’t much like you, in the beginning.” Chas said, slurring her words slightly. “But I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad you two got your happy ending. God knows you deserve it.”

“Alright Chas, let’s get you a glass of water, eh?” Charity pulled a face, detaching Chas from both Aaron and Robert. “Typical mum, can’t cope with the wedding.”

“My boy is all grown up.” Chas said softly, leaning against Charity. “All grown up.”

Robert snorted at Aaron’s face, his husband incredulous. “She’ll be paying for that in the morning,” he commented, draining the last of his beer.

Aaron’s eyes darkened, a lustful expression on his face. “You’d better stop in’all.”

“Whys that?”

“Because,” Aaron tugged on one of his belt loops, his tone teasing. “I want ya all to myself tonight, and that’s not going to happen if you’re drunk off your face and can’t get it up.”

“Sloppy blowjob and bed, eh?” Adam practically roared, stumbling into Aaron, sloshinga pint across the floor.

“My blowjobs are never sloppy.” Robert smirked, enjoying the way Adam went instantly pale, and then laughed, clearly taken aback by Robert’s comment.

“Oi, you, that’s enough.” Aaron swatted at him, clearly embarrassed. “You’ll be spending your wedding night on the couch if you carry on like that.”

Robert ducked his head, pressing his mouth close to Aaron’s ear. “You know my blowjobs are never sloppy,” he murmured, enjoying the way Aaron’s eyes fluttered shut. “I’m going to rock your world tonight.”

Aaron took a second to respond. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Sugden.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was hours, before they made it upstairs. An open bar and a pub full of Dingles made for an interesting combination, and Robert would never forget the night he ended up dancing the macarena, squashed between Sam and Marlon - honestly, the image was going to be burned onto his brain for the rest of his life. 

Aaron point blank refused to dance, so Robert did his best to dance for the both of them, ignoring Liv when she said he was only embarrassing himself, swinging her around the room until she threatened to be sick.

He was happy.

Robert Sugden was happy. No but’s, no if’s - he was just happy, simple as that.

It was a feeling like no other.

Robert hadn’t expected to feel different, after he and Aaron got married, but something had shifted in their relationship again, the same way it had after they’d gotten engaged.

It was amazing.

“You think we can get away?”

Aaron’s soft voice broke through his reverie. 

“You want to go?” Robert raised an eyebrow.

“This lot’ll be at it for hours yet.” Aaron shrugged, the top few buttons of his shirt open, teasing Robert. “I want ya.”

Robert swallowed thickly, instantly turned on. “I think we could make it through the back without anyone noticing.”

He wasn’t wrong. Everyone was too drunk to take much notice of the two of them sneaking through the back, hand in hand - he caught Paddy’s eye as he ducked behind the bar, surprised at the slight nod the other man gave him.

Good.

Maybe he was starting to see how happy they were together.

They’d barely gotten to the backroom when Aaron slammed him against a wall, knocking the air from Robert’s lungs.

“You’ve been driving me mad in that bloody waistcoat all night.’ Aaron practically growled, pawing at the buttons.

“Me, driving you mad? Do you even _realise_ how great your arse looks in those trousers?” Robert couldn’t keep the possessive tone out of his voice, grabbing handfuls of Aaron’s arse, the younger man letting out a helpless groan as he pushed his body against Robert’s.

“Upstairs.” Aaron ordered, breathless, his raspy voice making Robert weak at the knees. “Upstairs, now, Robert, or I swear to god, you’re going to fuck me right here and I don’t care who walks in.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I didn’t expect it to feel different.” 

“Hm?” 

“Being married.” Aaron explained. “I didn’t expect it to be different. It’s not like we’ve signed a proper marriage license or anything.”

“I don’t need a bit of paper to know how much you mean to me, Aaron.” Robert said firmly, reaching out and knotting the fingers of their left hands together, their rings clinking gently against each other. 

There was a few moments of silence.

“I didn’t expect it to feel different either.” Robert said, glancing at Aaron. “Good different though, yeah?”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah. Today’s been the best day of my life, you know that?”

“It’s been the best day of mine, too.” 

“I don’t want it to end.” Aaron admitted, his eyes welling with tears. “Tomorrow -“

“It doesn’t have to be tomorrow yet.” Robert interrupted gently. “We can just stay awake.”

“All night?” Aaron raised an eyebrow.

Robert smirked. “I’m sure we’ll find something to do.”

“Thank you.” Aaron said, pressing his lips to the cool skin of Robert’s shoulder. 

“What for?” 

Aaron grinned. “Being the best husband I’ve ever had.”

 

 

 

 

 

** fin. **

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i'll ever be over how perfect that wedding episode was. i couldn't get this out of my head, so i hope you enjoyed a bit of pointless wedding reception fluff!


End file.
